headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord/Princess Luna (HamiltrashLAMS)
This article focuses on the relationship between Queen Luna and King Discord based on the Echoverse canon. History Discord and Luna actually have an incredibly complicated past in terms of love. They met when they were teenagers; Discord had just arrived in Equestria, while Luna had just been crowed as Princess. The couple truly bonded over their feelings of loneliness and being misunderstood, and a tight friendship blossomed. One night while the pair was sitting on the beach, Discord confesses to Luna how she‘s the only one who truly understands him and slips that he loves her. The alicorn is surprised by Discord’s confession, and in typical Luna fashion, disappears for a few days to think this all over. Celestia notices that her sister is acting rather strange, and thinks that a visit from her best friend Discord will cheer her right up! Naturally, Luna is horrified, feeling like she can’t face Discord without tension in the air...and well, she’s not wrong. Their conversations are relatively normal for the most part, but both know they’re avoiding a certain topic, which Discord brings up. He apologizes for making Luna feel uncomfortable and promises to never bring it up again!- but to his surprise, Luna is okay with the confession. After much brooding and thinking by herself, Luna realizes she does feel the same, she just didn’t want to admit it, like ever. The two then decide to stay close friends, so as to not raise suspicion and avoid possible rumors. Discord at the time was still not exactly an accepted member of Equestria, everyone still saw him as a monster and a freak, while Luna was just getting her image as a princess up. Things were going great between them, until Luna‘s reign as Nightmare Moon had begun. Discord tried to talk her out of it, but was cast aside and kept from seeing her for a very long time. Hurt and alone once again, Discord eventually got wind that Luna had been banished to the moon. He instantly went to Celestia for an explanation, but she didn't want to talk about it. Now it was Discord’s turn to begin his terror on Equestria; he’d lost his best friend, was a social outcast, and felt like a complete joke to society. He too eventually snapped, bringing darkness and destruction to Equestria. For days, the ponies were in what seemed like an enteral darkness, until Celestia stepped up with none other than Luna by her side. Surprised, Discord questions when she’d returned and goes to give her a hug, when she pushes him off and keeps him at a distance. Hurt, Discord demands to know what’s going on, to which Luna tells him that he’s completely changed since she’d left, and that he’d have to be punished for his actions. Everything suddenly happened at once; one minute he’s staring, hurt into Luna‘s eyes, next minute he feels his body going stiff and numb. He’s being turned to stone. He wants so badly to escape, scream out in pain, anything, but in the blink of an eye, he’s frozen in the Cantorlot gardens, where he would remain for a very long time. . Luna feels awful about what happened. She finds that she can’t sleep or eat, and she rarely shows her face; only when she needs to. During her off-times, she finds herself at the Canterlot gardens, talking to the lifeless statue of her once best friend. She wishes she could go back and stop herself from placing him in stone, but realizes that things had to be this way, just like herself when she was Nightmare Moon. Maybe one day he’d get out, but for now, she‘d just come to him for comfort. Then the day came when Discord was accidentally freed by the CMC, and yes, Luna was the first pony he went to find. He demanded answers as to why she sided with her sister and for turning him to stone. Luna tells him it was for the safety of Equestria, but deep down she still regretted the whole fiasco. For the next few weeks, citizens are terrified of Discord’s release, and it takes him a very long time to gain back the trust of everyone. Once he does, however, Discord is allowed to assimilate into pony society more and more, which was much easier than a thousand years ago, as ponies are much more accepting now. Seeing that everything is falling into place for him, Discord attempts to reignite the sparks between him and Luna; they visit their favorite beach at night, have long heart-to-hearts in the cave, and even take strolls through the Canterlot gardens...uh oh, Luna’s feeling things again. Feeling that now was the right time, Discord invites Luna to the upcoming Gala, to which she surprisingly agrees to. The Gala is where the two shared their first kiss, but decided to wait to go public with their relationship. They dated for a couple years before Discord popped the question, and the two were wed in no time. Other Info Wedding * Luna wanted it to be low-key, but paparazzis flooded the place before the reception even started. She was this close to banishing them all to another dimension, but Discord told her to ”just ignore them” * Pinkie provided the cake for their wedding (despite numerous jealous complaints from Canterlot’s top bakers) * There were a few ponies who were against Discord and Luna’s union, and they would’ve caused a scene, had Discord not teleported them to god-knows-where Activities * Taking long strolls on the beach at night * Relaxing together * Sleeping during the day * Talking in the Canterlot gardens Family Life * The couple was sure to keep their babies out of the spotlight during the first few weeks of their lives...mostly because Luna was an emotional wreck and would threaten to banish anyone who looked at her children to Tartarus * They had the luxury of taking a vacation once so far, and it was by far the family’s favorite time together * Discord and Luna are naturally very protective over their children, as they don’t want them to be judged based on the decisions their parents made long ago NSFW Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons Category:Relationship Headcanons